


The Insane and The Sane

by RedWillow64



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Death, Eating Disorder, F/M, Gotham (TV) - Freeform, Oswald Cobblepot - Freeform, Romance, The Penguin - Freeform, Violence, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWillow64/pseuds/RedWillow64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn Trulace is a pianist, working at Fish Mooney's extravagant nightclub. She lives in the slums with nearly no money, and an eating disorder. Depression has left her dead to the world. She hates herself.<br/>But when she meets Oswald Cobblepot, he completely changes her view of herself, and her life. For the better, or for the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fanfiction and I'm very excited.  
> When you read this you'll probably think she's your stereo typical depressed girl who needs a hero to come and save her. But as I develop the story and her character more, I hope it won't seem like that.  
> And please do not think I am mocking depression and eating disorders, because I actually struggle with depression myself, so I know how it feels.   
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading this, and any feedback is welcome!

Autumn pulled her wavy, caramel colored hair out of the loose bun it had been twisted into just hours before. She sighed, staring herself down in the cracked mirror. 

Dark circles of exhaustion were visible under her piercing green eyes. Her pale lips were tight and chapped from the icy winter air. Her skin was pale, giving her a glowing appearance, yet she hated her complexion.

Her gaze traveled down to her chest, where her cleavage was slightly visible from the low cut night shirt she was wearing. 

Her figure was the only thing she liked about herself. She had soft, female curves that were not the very first thing you'd notice about her, but they were very attractive and feminine.

Autumn lifted the nightshirt, enough to where her flat stomach was visible. You could easily see her hipbones, and if she lifted the shirt a little higher, her ribs would be visible as well.

She never admitted to anyone that she starved herself. It was a personal matter and she defiantly chose not to try to get help with her disorder.

Her thighs never touched and there was a generous gap between them. She was so skinny that it wasn't pretty. Her legs and arms bony and frail.

Slowly, Autumn moved to her closet, where she picked out a pair of silver heels, an elegant, black, lace dress, and a long black coat. 

Although she lived in the Slums, she still liked to dress classy, and perhaps to disguise the fact that she was deathly anorexic.

___________________________

 

Autumn rested her fingers delicately on the keys of the piano. Slowly, she began to play Yann Tiersen's "Comptine D'un Autre Été I'après Midi".

Piano was her passion, she lived for it. She worked in one of the most elegant nightclubs in the city, owned by Fish Mooney herself, playing piano.

Fish had been strangely generous enough to provide her with her own sleek, beautiful grand piano, polished to perfection. The sound was just immaculately brilliant. Autumn treasured that piano with her life; it was her baby.

Her fingers flew on the keys, pressing each with a gentle, yet strong manner. She lost herself in the music, closing her eyes and playing the song by heart.

Once it was over, she stood up to go get a drink, her throat feeling a bit dry. She was startled when she turned around.

"That was an absolutely beautiful song you played," he smiled, but it was not a malicious smirk, no, it was a kind, almost endearing smile.  
"Thank you," she smiled back, "It's one of my favorites." 

"Would you like a drink?" He asked.  
He was dressed in an excellent suit, with a forest green waistcoat.  
"Sure, I was actually just on my way to get one," Autumn said.

They walked to the bar, sitting down. "I'll have a glass of red wine, and for the lady?" He looked toward me. "The same, please." She said softly.

__________________________


	2. Cold Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this is not really captivating, but I will soon progress to something more. :) very excited for the next upcoming chapters.

"So, what's your name?" She asked, curious to know who this gentleman was.

"Oswald Cobblepot," He replied, taking a sip of his wine, "And yours?" 

"Autumn Trulace." 

"Ah, personally, I think Autumn is a very pretty name. I've always liked fall. It's perhaps my favorite season, other than winter."

"Well, thank you, Oswald," Autumn smiled, blushing a little.

Oswald only nodded, downing the rest of his wine. Autumn took a tiny sip, looking at the floor, and for a moment, it was silent. But it was a comfortable silence.

"Autumn, I see you've met Oswald. He's a sweetheart, isn't he?" Fish Mooney's voice purred in her ear. 

She turned around startled. And there was Fish, herself, drinking some fruity exotic margarita. 

"I - Yes, he is." Autumn replied. She knew better than to talk back. She looked at Oswald who was suddenly very quiet and looking at the floor. 

"Yes, well, I have some business to get back to. You two keep chatting." Fish got up, abruptly, flashing her a knowing smirk.

"Well, after that, I'm assuming you work here?"

"Yes, I do. As Fish Mooney's personal assistant." He sort of looked ashamed. Autumn felt bad for him. 

Fish's "boys" were treated like pets, making them do things that were humiliating just for their amusement. 

She gave him an understanding look and took another sip of her wine.

__________________________

 

After finishing his wine, and a Bloody Mary, Oswald was feeling a bit tipsy, and decided not to drink anymore. 

He knew if he got drunk, he would do something he regretted in the morning. Like taking advantage of Autumn and ruining their friendship.

Oswald didn't even want to risk it, even though already, he was attracted to her. He wouldn't call it love, but strong feelings of infatuation.

Autumn looked at the floor, giving him a chance to take her in. She was elegant, her falling hair in soft waves down her back. 

Her figure was soft and attractive, with lovely curves that weren't too dramatic. Suddenly, not even thinking about it, he took her hand in his.

Oswald was surprised at how cold her hands were. She looked up. "Your hands are cold." He stated softly.

Stupid, stupid, why did you say something so foolish, he thought.

"I know. It's because I don't have very good blood circulation." Autumn said, looking at her hand.

"I think it's sort of endearing." Oswald smiled. 

"Really?" She asked. "I've always thought it was embarrassing."

"Truly. I like cold weather, and winter. Your hands remind me of snow."

Autumn half smiled. Oswald knew he was being a bit straight forward, because they just met, but he was strongly attracted to her.

He didn't know what it was. Maybe her perfect figure. Or maybe her simple elegance. Or maybe it was her sweet spirit.

But he knew that no woman had drawn him in as Autumn had, in a long time.


End file.
